


His and His Commonality

by analog_rain



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ChanHwan have very small roles, JundongFicExchange2019, M/M, Unbeta-ed, Yun is me, kind of a roommates AU, side Double B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_rain/pseuds/analog_rain
Summary: “Leave the ramyun cooking to me!” Junhoe said with a proud smirk, nudging him with his elbow as if it’s some kind of a joke.Yeah, if only this really was just that.~In which Donghyuk and his sort-of-not-really-but-maybe-friend Junhoe are asked to house-sit Jiwon and Hanbin's place for 2 months





	His and His Commonality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikonichiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonichiwa/gifts).

If Kim Jiwon thought he had him wrapped around his finger, he’s wrong. Donghyuk might love his older brother to the moon and back but there are limits and he had the right to say no.

** **

“Bruh, come on. Please? It’s just for a little while.”

** **

“No.”

** **

"Jiwon-ah, maybe Donghyukie has a reason why he can't. Let's hear him out okay?"

** **

His hyung sighed, nodding at Hanbin as he laced their fingers on the table. Their new wedding rings sparkled under the fluorescent light of their diner booth and the sight of it made Donghyuk feel guilty.

** **

He had a reason for saying no, but… it's not entirely _ reasonable _.

** **

The gist is this: his older brother, Jiwon, and his _ new _ brother, Hanbin, were about to go on a 2-month long honeymoon trip in Europe. They needed someone to house-sit their condo while they're gone but a friend they originally asked was suddenly unavailable, so they asked Donghyuk instead.

** **

He didn't have any problem with that, really. It's summer, no classes or student council obligations, and his bro's place was conveniently closer to his part time job and dance academy. However, it's not only him who would be watching over the house.

** **

Hanbin’s best friend, Goo Junhoe, would stay in too. Apparently, they’d feel more safe for him and the unit if someone accompanied him.

** **

"Stop being petty Donghyuk. They already said we can check out Bin’s collection.”

** **

‘Collection’ meant Hanbin’s wine display at the upper glass cupboard of the condo’s kitchen, which Hanbin only set up to (futilely) encourage himself to improve his tolerance. Junhoe's motive was so obvious.

** **

“I’m not being ‘petty’, Junhoe.” Donghyuk narrowed his eyes, glaring at the guy from his peripheral. “And Hanbin-hyung’s collection isn’t the issue here.”

** **

“Then what is?”

** **

It’s you, Donghyuk almost blurted out. You and me. Junhoe and him. The fact that the two of them would be living together, for 2 whole months, was the problem.

** **

Which was why he couldn’t really voice it out because it's just a mere selfishness. He’d hate to admit it, but Junhoe’s right; it _ was _ petty. Jiwon-hyung seemed to get it though, judging by his sympathetic smile as if saying he understood, _ but _.

** **

Donghyuk shifted his eyes towards Hanbin, noticing the growing concern on his face, so he finally gave up. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

** **

“...Fine.”

** **

Jiwon instantly cheered a "Yes!", grinning widely at him and reaching over to ruffle his hair. He pouted at that and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

** **

“Thanks Donghyukie!” Hanbin grinned as well, the concern on his face lifting up. “Don’t worry, we’ll give you guys food allowance!”

** **

Donghyuk would have declined the money offer if this was another circumstance. But with the anomaly that was Goo Junhoe, he’d take any sort of consolation for the two months he’d have to put up with.

** **

“Leave the ramyun cooking to me!” Junhoe said with a proud smirk, nudging him with his elbow as if it’s some kind of a joke.

** **

Yeah, if only this really was just that.

\---

Donghyuk’s issue with Goo Junhoe couldn’t be explained in a sentence or two. Yunhyeong, his sunbae at the cafe, often teased him that he would go into a full verbal essay whenever he’s asked but Donghyuk didn’t care; he never tire of explaining.

** **

To summarize, he and Junhoe were sort-of-not-really-but-maybe friends. High school was when they first met, in which they had the same mutual friends but didn’t really became close. They didn’t jive well, like if he goes to the right, Junhoe would always go the left - that sort of thing. Where he liked hip hop, dancing, and topping the exam rankings, Junhoe liked sitting at a cafe to write poetry and sleep in class without care.

** **

Junhoe moved away before they graduate, to Japan he heard, and the next time they met was a good 4 years after, at his hyung’s engagement party where Hanbin’s mysterious “best friend from overseas” finally made an appearance. The guy stuck to him the whole night because he’s practically the only person he knew there, not counting the couple. It didn’t take long for Donghyuk to realize Junhoe remained the “left” to his “right” and even with their slightly matured selves, they just didn’t and might never really click. Junhoe would still hang out with him though; frequently too, for some reason.

** **

Anyway, Donghyuk found it difficult to get along with him for barely a day so how was he supposed to survive two freaking months?

** **

“Is it too late to back out, now?”

** **

He stood at the doorway of the condo, holding a big duffle bag as he let his mind entertain last minute doubts.

** **

Junhoe scoffed beside him before strutting inside confidently. “Yep, too late now. I know you don’t like me but you just gotta suck it up.”

** **

Donghyuk chewed the inside of his cheek. That’s not _ entirely _ true, but he’s not willing to say he liked the guy either. He sighed and followed in, shutting and locking the door. Junhoe plopped down on the biggest couch and Donghyuk frowned at the way he casually stretched his legs on the coffee table.

** **

“You don’t like me too, anyway. I know you hang out with me only because Hanbin-hyung told you to.”

** **

“Who said that?”

** **

“No one?” Donghyuk blinked. “Okay, that was just my assumption, but you get it right? We just don’t click.”

** **

Junhoe spared him a nonchalant glance, turning the TV on with the remote. “It’s just two months. You do your thing and I do mine.”

** **

Fine, fair enough.

\---

It had been a week since then and so far, they didn’t accidentally burn the kitchen or kill Hanbin’s potted flowers on the balcony. Luckily too, they’re out for most of the day so the only time they’d be at the same place would be at night.

** **

Junhoe was particularly late this time, coming in at 9:30 with a frown marring his face. Donghyuk watched him take off his shoes from the kitchen counter for a moment before giving in to curiosity. Not that he expected Junhoe to talk.

** **

“Rough day?”

** **

“Yeah.”

** **

That’s surprising. Junhoe laughed bitterly. “My face gave it out so obviously, didn’t it?”

** **

Donghyuk blinked at Junhoe’s mention of his face. He sipped slowly from his cider can as a faraway memory played in his head.

** **

“Did someone misunderstand you?"

** **

Junhoe grumbled under his breath before he sat beside Donghyuk, snatching the extra cider he reserved for himself. Donghyuk already got the answer without being told.

** **

He might find Junhoe vexing 80% of the time but he knew the guy wasn’t a cold person with attitude problems as what his face seemed to hint at. Lots of people didn’t know though and they often dwelled in that first impression, making it difficult for Junhoe to break.

** **

“It was about profiling.” Junhoe pulled Donghyuk’s plate of shumai towards him but Donghyuk just eyed it. “We’re assigned to do it by three’s and both times I was profiled to be a dark type of character who’d end up being involved in a crime, directly or indirectly.”

** **

“That’s harsh...” Donghyuk pondered for a moment. Junhoe didn’t sound too hurt so he decided to take it lightly. “You should have said the sun turns into the moon at night so they can cross out some of your usual stereotypes.”

** **

Junhoe paused midway from taking a shumai into his mouth to glare incredulously at him, the cloud of bad mood almost disappearing. Donghyuk couldn’t stop himself from smirking smugly.

** **

“It’s literally one of the highlights of high school.”

** **

“That was _ ages _ ago Kim Donghyuk, what the fuck.”

** **

“It could have helped.” he laughed at Junhoe’s flushed face. “I bet they’d take out the darkly cool characteristic just from that line.”

** **

“Yeah, and they’ll profile me an idiot. No way I’m gonna be the class clown just for one writing exercise.” Junhoe scoffed and finally swallowed the shumai, taking another right after. Donghyuk quickly secured his plate back so he didn’t notice the way Junhoe stiffened in realization, a smirk forming on his lips.

** **

“You said darkly cool.”

** **

“Yeah, so?” Donghyuk popped the last of the dumplings into his mouth.

** **

“I only said dark.”

** **

It took him a second or two before he got it. 

** **

“You think I’m cool.” Junhoe stated, an annoyingly satisfied smile thrown towards him.

** **

Donghyuk forced down the shumai with two big gulps of his cider before coughing into a fist. He wanted to curse at the feel of his ears flaming up.

** **

“What’s the big deal?”

** **

“Nothing.” Junhoe was _ still _ smiling. “I think you’re cool too! Kim Donghyuk is the coolest! 21st Century’s Dancing King!”

** **

He should have left Goo Junhoe alone. This was why they can’t get along swimmingly. He _ hated _ being called a “dancing king”.

** **

But Junhoe seemed to know that because despite Donghyuk glaring daggers, Junhoe wasn’t fazed and gave him a toast of his cider in mock victory.

\---

Junhoe had been… weird, to say the least, ever since the profiling conversation. He became weirdly comfortable, weirdly shameless _ and _ considerate at the same time - if that made sense.

** **

Dude would go in his room, nonchalantly announcing he wanted to borrow a jacket or a cap while ignoring Donghyuk’s complaints. He’d end up lending Junhoe more because despite the shameless method of borrowing, he couldn't let him walk out in the streets without being properly styled. Curse his love for fashion. To Junhoe’s credit though, he'd return all clothing articles in good condition and would even have some of them dry-cleaned.

** **

Junhoe also timed his waking hours earlier so Donghyuk would have no choice but to cook another serving of breakfast. The guy insisted it wasn’t intentional, which was of course bullshit, because if anything Junhoe just gave up cooking for himself in the morning.

** **

“Eggs again?”

** **

“...You’re seriously asking that? After leeching off my breakfast for two weeks and counting?”

** **

Junhoe wisely shut up and busied himself with pouring cream and sugar into his coffee. There’s a big cowlick sticking out of his bed hair and Donghyuk almost reached across to brush it down. He blamed his love for fashion again.

** **

Deciding to just enjoy his mug of black coffee, he didn't notice Junhoe studying him until he took a spoonful of his sunny side eggs. “What? Don’t tell me you want more eggs.”

** **

Junhoe cleared his throat. “No, it’s just you look tired. Hectic schedule?”

** **

“Oh. Well, yeah. The dance showcase’s near so I've been putting in extra hours for practice.” Donghyuk realized he hadn’t really talked about his dance choreographing class with Junhoe.

** **

“Is it fun?”

** **

The least expected follow-up, but, “Yeah.” Donghyuk grinned proudly. “It’s super fun.”

** **

“That’s good. As long as you’re not pushing yourself too hard.”

** **

Another unexpected response. This time, Donghyuk was too surprised so all he managed was a nod and a fake cough to somehow calm his warm cheeks.

** **

...Yeah, it’s not only Junhoe who’s been weird.

** **

At work, Yunhyeong thought it’s not the bad kind of weird, adding that it could be a hint to something “more”. Donghyuk’s not amused.

** **

“Look, you keep on saying you don’t get along well but you’re cooking him breakfast and styling his outfits,” Yunhyeong chuckled at his grimace. “while he’s worried you’re tiring yourself out.”

** **

Donghyuk frowned as he placed the freshly baked croissants into the display rack. “What’s your point, hyung?”

** **

“Just admit you’re friends at the very least.”

** **

Donghyuk raised an eyebrow. “At the very least? You really have to add that?”

** **

Yunhyeong lifted his hands in surrender. “I mean. With the way you’re acting I can’t help but wonder if there’s something _ else _.”

** **

“There isn’t--”

** **

They’re interrupted with the chiming of the cafe’s bells, much to Donghyuk’s relief. Yunhyeong took his position by the cashier and Donghyuk was about to display pastries again when he saw their new customers.

** **

Two of them were familiar given that they're regulars. One was a guy with delicate features while the other, a much taller one who Yunhyeong thought might be a distant relative due to their similar face. Donghyuk suspected they’re a couple and with the way they’re holding hands right now, he’s right.

** **

“The lattes here are really good.” The shortest of the group said. If Donghyuk wasn't mistaken, his name was Jinhwan. “Chanwoo and I often go here. Get anything you want, June-yah.”

** **

And the new addition… what was Goo Junhoe doing here?

** **

Yunhyeong was thankfully oblivious as the three huddled by the cashier to give their orders. Donghyuk pretended he didn't know them and Junhoe did the same despite meeting his eyes.

** **

“--June-yah? You still like Americano right?”

** **

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but that question made Donghyuk pause. Junhoe liked Americano? But he would always dilute his coffee with the usual condiments during breakfast. Curious, he stole a glance at his “friend”, watching him nod and smile _ that _ smile.

** **

...Aha. So it’s like that?

** **

Since the order’s to-go, they didn't linger after Donghyuk buzzed their number. Junhoe got the drinks and looked at him as if he wanted to talk but was also hesitant. Donghyuk just waved him off with a smile; they can talk about it whenever if he still wanted to.

** **

Junhoe didn’t want to wait too long though because 30 minutes before closing time, he returned to the cafe. This time, he addressed Donghyuk straight after ordering a small cup of spiced mocha.

** **

“Let’s go home together.”

** **

“...What?” Donghyuk hanged his mouth as he handed him the cup.

** **

“I’ll wait here until you’re done.”

** **

Then Junhoe got himself a seat at the farthest corner and… started waiting.

** **

“Oh my God, did that guy just hit on you?!” Yunhyeong excitedly whispered to Donghyuk, causing him to blush. He glared at his sunbae and pulled him into the kitchen.

** **

“He’s Junhoe! He didn’t hit on me.”

** **

An ‘o’ formed on Yunhyeong’s mouth but that didn’t stop a leering smile to appear on his face.

** **

“So _ that’s _ Junhoe. Still, picking you up after work is sus.”

** **

“Hyung, _ no _.”

** **

Really, it wasn’t anything like that. If Donghyuk’s guess was right, Junhoe would drag him to a street stall and force him to listen while he lamented.

\---

Donghyuk’s guess was wrong. Instead of a street stall, Junhoe did just walk with him back home. The lamenting still happened, however.

** **

They sat at the condo’s balcony, sharing a big box of take-out chicken and rice cake combo, plus a whiskey bottle Junhoe took out of Hanbin’s collection. It’s an awkward setting as they might accidentally knock one of his brother-in-law’s flower pots and the night was really cold, but the terrace seemed to be a perfect spot for Junhoe.

** **

The guy at the cafe was his first love, Junhoe said. Kim Jinhwan was his sunbae in Japan and he’d liked him already the first time they met. Apparently, he was the reason Junhoe decided to pursue writing, because Kim Jinhwan loved the written word.

** **

“He didn’t like me back, obviously.” Junhoe tipped his glass to his lips for a brief sip, pulling out a big piece of chicken wing after. “I confessed to him under a sakura tree and he cried and said he’d want to like me back but he couldn’t because I’m his best friend. His brother.”

** **

So he accepted it, Junhoe said. Better to have Jinhwan's friendship than nothing at all. They put distance between them and the next time they met face-to-face is just last week, when Kim Jinhwan said he wanted to catch up and introduce his fiance.

** **

Donghyuk nodded slowly as he decide on the kind of response he should give. He could feel Junhoe’s eyes on him, studying and waiting, before cutting his thoughts with a snicker.

** **

“You're so serious! I’m over it already, okay? I always knew he didn't like me back so it's easier to move on."

** **

“So, you say.” Donghyuk sighed in relief then nibbled on his chicken. “But the way you smiled at him earlier, I thought you still like him. You even ordered Americano because he got it too.” He paused mid-bite to smirk. “You were pretending to like Americano for his sake, weren’t you?”

** **

Junhoe blushed then threw chicken bones at him. “A vague smile doesn’t prove anything and rather than pretending I’d say it’s just a force of habit now.” he sighed and popped one of the rice cakes into his mouth. “But yeah, once upon a time it was like that, pretending to like something to try to get the person to like you.”

** **

“Well…” Seeing Junhoe’s dejected smile, Donghyuk gathered his words carefully. “That was then. The next time you fall in love, you’ll win over that person by being you.”

** **

It’s amusing how Junhoe looked unsure. “You think so? I think it’s gonna be a longshot.”

** **

“But not impossible. Just do you, Goo Junhoe.”

** **

He nodded in assurance and waited for Junhoe’s response, but the other male was just staring at him as if his words were very unexpected.

** **

“Thanks.” Junhoe smiled again and this time, it’s sincere. “You have no idea how much your words mean to me.”

** **

Junhoe has no idea too at how those exact words struck a chord in him, so to distract himself, he picked up the chicken bones and threw them back at the other.

** **

“That’s cheesy! Chase that with water, quick!”

** **

Junhoe sighed in mock exasperation then threw the bones at him again. They continued playing like that until Junhoe almost knocked over a pot of Aloe Vera, causing them to stop in fright before stifling loud laughter. 

** **

Somehow the night air wasn’t as cold anymore.

** **

“You’re gonna have to clean up our mess, though. I’m not the one who insisted we do this here.”

** **

“I’ll do it if you make me breakfast tomorrow.”

** **

“Uh, hello? What am I doing the past 2 weeks, then?”

** **

“...Okay but if I break a pot you’ll have to help me cover for it.”

\---

The next morning, Donghyuk found himself out cold on the balcony and with a hangover headache. Junhoe was snoring right at his ear and aside from his breath smelling like a bad mixture of alcohol and saliva, his long limbs were wrapped around Donghyuk as if he’s a body pillow. Donghyuk had to scream at his face and pull those limbs away just to get out.

** **

And he _ still _ made breakfast for two. The annoyingly flashy smile of self-satisfaction was back on Junhoe’s face.

** **

“You love me too much, sweetheart. You even cooked my favorite pork sausages!”

** **

Donghyuk cringed at the skit but decided to play along. To his advantage, of course.

** **

“Oh, but look!” He pointed at the balcony with his fork, dramatic gasp escaping his lips. “Our trash is still there and you knocked one of the baby dahlias! I wonder what Hanbin-hyung’s gonna say?” He smirked when obvious dread fell on Junhoe’s face. “My darling should fix them up before I tell~”

** **

Red-faced Junhoe glowered at him, then grumbled about betrayal as he made his way to the balcony. Ah, what a lovely morning!

** **

And more reasons to love it because his phone rang after he’s done with breakfast, Jiwon’s name flashing from the screen. Finally! His brother didn’t bother to check on him again after a short kkt during the first day.

** **

_ “Heeeey bruh! How’s it going there?” _

** **

Jiwon's smile was as wide as ever as he appeared in the video chat. Judging by the background, he seemed to be at a hotel room. Donghyuk smiled back.

** **

“Everything’s fine. How are you and Binnie-hyung?”

** **

_“We’re good! A lot of beautiful sights here and we’re having so much fun.” _the camera shifted so Donghyuk could see his brother-in-law curled up inside a duvet cocoon. So cute!_ “Bin’s asleep but I’m gonna have to wake him up soon. Can’t miss our dinner reservation.”_

** **

“Please tell me it’s not a pizza dinner.” Donghyuk deadpanned.

** **

_ “Eh? How’d you know?” _

** **

“Wow, lame. You don’t deserve Hanbin-hyung.”

** **

Jiwon burst into laughter, the camera shaking a bit due to it. _ “I’m joking bro, calm yourself. It’s gonna be a fancy steak place with wine and no pizza in sight. More importantly, I need to know something.” _He dropped his grin, causing Donghyuk to tense up.

** **

_ “Any progress between you and June? Do you still hate him?” _

** **

What’s with the serious tone?

** **

“Hate is a strong word, hyung.” Donghyuk corrected as he knitted his brows in thought. “I just think we can’t hit it off, and…”

** **

Wait.

** **

...Huh. Now he got it.

** **

This was all a scheme. A ploy by his brother and maybe even Hanbin to make him and Junhoe get along. To begin with, it was rather strange to ask two people to watch over a small two-bedroom condo even if the unit’s safety was the main concern. He should have picked up the flags right away but he was too focused on the idea of house-sitting with Junhoe.

** **

_ “Donggu?” _

** **

“You’re so dead Kim Jiwon.” 

** **

_ “Uhh…” _ Jiwon pursed his lips for a moment. _ “What’s the prob?” _

** **

“You two totally planned this didn’t you? To make us close?” he groaned and glared at the camera. “I knew it! That thing about your friend suddenly backing out was a lie!”

** **

_ “Look, your hyungs only have the best of intentions, alright? You’re my baby bro and he’s my hubby’s best friend. Of course, we’d like the two of you to get along as much as possible.” _

** **

“But why do you have to be so sneaky?”

** **

_ “Because you two keep skirting around each other.” _

** **

Not really the words Donghyuk would use to describe him and Junhoe, but okay. He’ll let it slide.

** **

_ “Oh, it’s Ju--” _

** **

“We’re close now, hyung! We even drank ourselves out on the balcony last night!”

** **

Donghyuk stiffened in surprise. He turned incredulously at his right to see Junhoe hovering from the back of the couch, already prepped and ready to go. How the hell did Donghyuk not notice him?

** **

_ “That’s good! Bin will be relieved to hear that! Oh, look he’s waking up-- take care and don’t play around too much! Bye!” _

** **

Donghyuk deadpanned a wave to his hyung, smiling when he saw Hanbin sleepily wave from the background before Jiwon turned the video chat off. 

** **

“So,” he lifted his head to see Junhoe already making his way to the kitchen. “How long have you been listening in?”

** **

“What difference does it make if I tell you?”

** **

Donghyuk blinked. Oh… kay. The way Junhoe answered was snappy and bordering to irritation, definitely not a good sign. The disparity of the tensed air around them now from the peaceful one just a while ago was unnerving.

** **

“...Is something wrong? You sound and look angry.”

** **

“I’m not angry!” Junhoe snapped again, this time with a glare that swiftly mellowed down as soon as their eyes met. “I’m just--...look, never mind. It’s my fault for hoping. Should have taken the hint from the start.”

** **

Donghyuk narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What?”

** **

Junhoe stared at him as if he should have known the problem already. He put the bottle of water he took into his bag then slinged it around his shoulder. “You said we can’t hit it off.”

** **

So Junhoe heard that far and it’s the reason he’s upset? Donghyuk still couldn’t see the issue.

** **

“Yeah…” he paused to think as nervousness crept in him. “Like I said in Day 1. You acknowledged it too.”

** **

One look at Junhoe’s hurt face and Donghyuk instantly knew he answered wrongly.

** **

“How many weeks went by since Day 1?” Junhoe stopped in front of the door. “And no, I never said I thought the same. It was just you.”

** **

Realization dawned on Donghyuk. He sucked in a breath, his chest constricting with heavy dread but before he could say anything, Junhoe already left.

\---

He’s out of it during dance practice, and was still out of it even when he’s already in his shift with Yunhyeong. They stayed behind the front counter because it was a very slow afternoon, passing time by playing with their phones. It didn't take long before Yunhyeong insisted he say what his problem was, so Donghyuk spilled just to get some of its weight off his chest.

** **

Yunhyeong was unsurprisingly on Junhoe’s side. Donghyuk would be too.

** **

“That was really careless, Donghyuk. I’d be hurt too and might even react worse than Junhoe.” Yunhyeong shook his head and turned off the cafe's cheery jazz music. “I get that it’s true at the beginning, and I’m sure Junhoe’s aware too. But you bonded ever since and you _ still _ say you can’t hit it off with him?”

** **

Donghyuk tightened his grip on his phone. “Stupid right…?”

** **

“You’re literally taking care of each other and sharing personal stories. You’re already _ friends _.”

** **

“...Yes. And I hate that I was so absorbed with our differences that I failed to see we already found our common ground.”

** **

At least he acknowledged where he went wrong, Yunhyeong said, but it only made Donghyuk realize how worse. In a way, he did what Junhoe’s classmates did when they profiled him and it disgusted him.

** **

He slumped onto the counter, hiding his face in crossed arms. “Why do I have to be so stubborn about us? What if he hates me now? I don’t want him to hate me…”

** **

“He won’t.” He felt Yunhyeong’s warm hand on his shoulder, patting him in comfort. “Just do what friends do when they fight.”

** **

Apologize. Doubts seeped into his mind telling him maybe an apology wouldn’t be enough now, but Donghyuk dispelled such thoughts off. 

** **

He went home with meat he could grill and eat with Junhoe, but his same-aged friend was running late. Donghyuk waited in nervousness, calling him in vain and texting him to ask where he was and that he wanted to talk, but he didn’t receive a reply. The rain outside only worsened his mood.

** **

By 11 pm, he packed the grilled meat up and went to bed, burying himself in his sheets as he thought of ways he could word his apology so Junhoe would see he’s truly sincere. Thunder and lightning cracked outside, causing Donghyuk to shake in shock and fright. Junhoe would laugh at him if he found out he’s still afraid of storms even at his age, but if that happened Donghyuk wouldn’t complain. He’d laugh with him instead.

** **

He sniffed and texted Junhoe a final time, telling him to take cover wherever he was so he wouldn’t get sick from the rain. Sleep didn’t come to him during rains like this but perhaps the constant thinking tired him enough to at least be in sleep’s doorway. Finally the rain stopped and all Donghyuk’s subconscious could register was the ticking of the clock.

** **

It lullabied him slowly but steadily, eventually bringing him a dream of warm arms around his waist and a deep but gentle voice soothing him from his tears of fear.** **  
** **

\---

** **

Donghyuk woke up late the next day. His eyes felt heavy as he stared at the empty space, blinking at his clock that said he’d be late if he wouldn’t get out of bed now. But that’s only for his self-imposed extra practice. Today, he felt like taking it easy and use the time to think about him and Junhoe more.

** **

Speaking of Junhoe, he’s not there when Donghyuk entered the living area. In the kitchen though was a bowl of ramyun and a plate of the grilled meat from last night with a slightly burnt fried egg. Both were wrapped in microwave-ready plastic and placed by his usual seat.

** **

It’s for him. Junhoe prepared breakfast for him. Should he take it as a sign? Were they fine now? Or was Junhoe at least willing to listen? He checked his phone to see if Junhoe texted him, but nothing’s there. Disappointment filled him but he gulped it down and texted him the apology he wasn’t able to say last night.

** **

_ ‘Thanks for making me breakfast. I’m sorry for yesterday.’ _

** **

Now he’d wait. Not doing anything would make him more antsy though so he decided to just clean the living room. Then do the laundry, water Bin’s flowers, start packing up his stuff. Anything to help clear his head.

** **

He gathered his laundry first before standing in front of Junhoe’s room. It should be okay to do his laundry too, right? He hesitantly opened the door and was greeted with a messy image of used shirts littering the floor and crumpled paper under the desk. Definitely an expected sight but somehow foreign too, making Donghyuk realize it was always Junhoe who lured him into small talk by barging into his room to borrow clothes. God, what a snob he’d been.

** **

Then an all-black card envelope in the trash caught his attention. It looked important so he took it out; perhaps Junhoe threw it by mistake but inspecting the outside showed no hints if it really was important.

** **

However, opening it and seeing his name written there is a whole different story.

** **

It was a seat ticket for a poetry recital, reserved for 1 person. The most important thing was it’s Junhoe’s writing course, scheduled for today and shit, he only had about half an hour to go if he didn’t want to be late.

** **

He stayed still as a rock for a moment, staring at the invitation and debating with himself. The invite’s in the trash, a little crumpled even, and a clear sign that Junhoe changed his mind. Junhoe didn’t want him there.

** **

But would Donghyuk let that hinder him from properly talking and apologizing to a _ friend _?

** **

No, of course not.

** **

\---

** **

He’s late. The seat that’s supposed to be reserved for him was no longer available and Junhoe’s already on stage reciting his work.

** **

Donghyuk listened to flowery words, a vocabulary he honestly didn’t think Junhoe knew and woven in a delicately intricate way that made the intended meaning obvious but left room for alternatives. It’s a story of purpose and love accentuated with melancholic imagery, and Junhoe’s proud of it. Loved it. Donghyuk could hear it in the way he preciously spoke each word.

** **

It was the most dignified Donghyuk had seen Junhoe.

** **

Cocktails was the only time he can approach Junhoe so Donghyuk patiently waited for that. The tall male was talking with a woman who Donghyuk assumed was a teacher, but when Junhoe finally saw him, he excused himself from the conversation.

** **

"Donghyuk? How did you…?" Shock was written all over Junhoe's face along with a hint of embarrassment. Donghyuk meekly took out the crumpled invitation from his pocket.

** **

"I saw this when I did our laundry earlier." He gave a sheepish smile. "I know it's shameless of me to use this when it's already in the trash, but I really want to talk to you."

** **

Junhoe didn't answer right away, contemplating. "That invite's meant for you, anyway."

** **

"T-Thanks."

** **

They awkwardly stood in silence until someone bumped into Donghyuk. Junhoe led him away from the crowded hall and out of the Liberal Arts building, stopping when they reached the university park.

** **

"We'll have more privacy here." said Junhoe as they sat on one of the more isolated benches. "I'll cut to the chase. I've already forgiven you."

** **

Donghyuk blinked. That was indeed fast, but still. "Thanks… although I haven't apologized properly yet."

** **

"You already did in your text."

** **

"But that's _ just _ a text and you didn't reply."

** **

Junhoe grunted lowly. "Well, I was pissed. And embarrassed for making you feel so bad when it's my fault too for overreacting."

** **

"No, you didn't. I get it now. It was truly a tactless comment." Donghyuk sighed in shame. "I'm really sorry June-yah."

** **

"I told you, it's fine already."

** **

He opened his mouth to speak again but the brushing of soft wind stopped him, as if telling him he said enough. Silence took over, comfortable yet also bearing weight because of his remaining doubts. What if Junhoe just didn’t want to talk about it anymore and they’re really not fine?

** **

"You called me June-yah."

** **

And the weight was suddenly let go. "What?"

** **

"This is the first time you called me by my nickname. _ And _ with the informal suffix too."

** **

This was the first time Donghyuk saw Junhoe's grin too since they argued, and the sight of it was the strongest assurance.

** **

Donghyuk couldn’t help but sigh in relief. "Yeah. It should be like that, right?"

** **

Junhoe huffed in satisfaction. “Damn right.”

** **

They're okay now. Many unspoken words were still left but they can say them at their own pace, even if their wavelengths continue to bounce away from each other. They found their equilibrium and that’s all that mattered. 

** **

Donghyuk finally relaxed. "I call my friends with pet names too. I'm thinking of calling you Juju."

** **

"J-Ju-- what?!"

** **

"Juju! Isn't it cute?"

** **

"No don't you dare!"

** **

He laughed and gently nudged the other at the side. It felt so good to play with Junhoe like this again. "Your poem's really good, by the way. It tugged on my heartstrings quite a bit."

** **

"Only quite a bit?" Junhoe raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't like it that much?"

** **

No, of course he liked it, Donghyuk said. How could he not when it's a beautiful piece? It's just that he preferred poetry that gave more of a hopeful vibe. He momentarily worried if he upset Junhoe again, and the way Junhoe urgently pulled him up by the hand didn't help.

** **

"Where are we going?" He asked in confusion since Junhoe's already tugging him to walk.

** **

"Back home. I have a notebook full of the type of poems you like so I'll lend it to you."

** **

"Oh. Wow." Donghyuk looked down, surprised and touched. "Thanks."

** **

He wasn't given a reply. But they're _ still _ holding hands so,

** **

“I didn’t know you can be clingy.” With his tone teasing, he gave their joined hands a squeeze.

** **

Junhoe immediately let go with an embarrassed glare-pout combo directed at him. Donghyuk only laughed again in mirth, secretly committing the feel of Junhoe’s warm fingertips against his into memory.

** **

\---

** **

Junhoe’s there when it’s time for Donghyuk to show off his choreography at his dance academy’s showcase. Yunhyeong had the guy lift up cheering banners and though it embarrassed Donghyuk, he still appreciated it very much.

** **

"Donghyukie! You were wonderful!" Yunhyeong exclaimed with open arms when they went to congratulate him among other students and families. Junhoe only offered an approving nod and a lazy smile. Donghyuk didn’t care and smiled back happily.

** **

“As I thought, DK’s the best.”

** **

His smile froze while Yunhyeong asked what DK meant. Junhoe’s all too proud to answer.

** **

“DK as in Dancing King!”

** **

“Ignore him, hyung.” Donghyuk shook his head. “I keep telling him not to call me that but he won’t listen.”

** **

“Maybe if you stop calling me Juju I’d drop DK too.”

** **

“Wait, what?” Yunhyeong snorted and clamped a hand on his mouth to muffle laughter. “Juju?”

** **

Donghyuk immediately took advantage. “Yeah, Juju! Suits him, right? Juju~”

** **

“Stop that!”

** **

Yunhyeong snickered. "S-Sorry, I have to agree with Dong. Just basing on your looks it sounds ridiculous but after getting to know you, I think the nickname's perfect."

** **

“See? I told you.” Donghyuk grinned.

** **

“Whatever.” Junhoe sighed exasperatedly, ears flaming. "Anyway, we have to go now if you want to make preparations before they arrive."

** **

"Oh, that's right." Yunhyeong nodded at them. "I’ll go ahead. See you tomorrow, Donghyuk!"

** **

"Thanks, hyung!"

** **

About two hours from then, Jiwon and Hanbin will touchdown from Europe and they wanted him and Junhoe to wait and welcome them at home. It's too bad their flight didn't allow them to make it for his showcase.

** **

And so, two months went by so fast. It almost felt uncanny.

** **

Junhoe waited for him to get his things from backstage. When he returned, the soft pitter-pattering of rain already escalated to a full scale one, preventing them to walk straight to the taxi bay. He shuddered a bit when cold air passed by him.

** **

"We can wait here until the rain's over if you want." Junhoe suddenly suggested even though he had an umbrella. Donghyuk raised an eyebrow.

** **

"You said we should go now."

** **

"Yeah, but what if there's thunder and lightning? We can wait this out."

** **

He'd like that, but what caught Donghyuk's attention was the fact that Junhoe seemed to know about his fear of thunder and lightning even if he never told him.

** **

A dream flashed in his mind and it clicked for him rather quickly, instantly warming him up. He didn't want to assume though, but he felt too embarrassed to ask directly either.

** **

"You know, three weeks ago I had this dream where someone comforted me during my sleep. It was raining too."

** **

Donghyuk watched from his peripheral as Junhoe's neck flushed all the way to his ears.

** **

"S-Sounds like a good dream. Maybe if you cry again you'll get that dream again too."

** **

Only Donghyuk should know about the crying. His heart drummed faster. 

** **

"I hope so."

** **

Ah, but getting that “dream” again wouldn't really happen. This was the last day. By morning, they'd be back to their original setup; Junhoe in his studio apartment down east, and him in his own place at the opposite side.

** **

But that's not really what Donghyuk's sad for.

** **

The rain softened up and soon, the afternoon sun was peeking out of the clouds again. Junhoe opened his umbrella and led him out of the theatre, holding his hand in a way that was calmingly instinctive, automatic. Different from the first time they held hands as… friends.

** **

"June-yah."

** **

"Yeah?"

** **

"It was fun." 

** **

He squeezed Junhoe's hand. Junhoe stiffened for a moment, and then,

** **

"...It really was."

** **

Instead of letting go, Junhoe adjusted his grip so his fingers were barely entwined together with Donghyuk’s, as if asking permission. Donghyuk giggled softly at the purity of it, not hesitating to affirm. Butterflies spread all the way to his heart.

** **

He'll miss this. He’ll miss Junhoe.

** **

Perhaps Junhoe will miss him too.** **  
** **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next time Donghyuk set foot on Jiwon and Hanbin's condo was almost half a year later, when it's no longer Jiwon and Hanbin's. They bought a house outside the city but felt it's a waste to sell the condo.

** **

Another "house-sitting" was offered and this time, it's going to be for longterm. The place was going to be _ theirs _ from then on.

** **

Of course, same wavelengths and not, he and Junhoe said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Elements I need to include:  
1\. Playful dynamic between JunDong (Donghyuk likes to tease Junhoe a lot)  
2\. Appearance of Bobby
> 
> I truly enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it too :)


End file.
